The conventional operating table in use in hospital operating rooms consists of a base mounted upon adjustable casters, a central elevating column extending upward from the base, and a table top composed of several sections each of which may be independently adjusted with respect to the other. The operating table may be rolled into a desired position and the casters released, allowing the base to rest firmly upon floor jacks.
The operating table is provided with controls for selecting a variety of operating positions. To accommodate these various positions, the table top generally comprises a head rest, back section, seat section and leg section. The table top may be articulated by these controls to provide such operating positions as Trendelenburg, lateral tilt, reflex-abdominal, kidney, gall bladder, chair, lithotomy and proctology, to mention a few.
A number of accessories are used in conjunction with the standard operating table depending, in part, upon the nature of the operation. These may include an arm rest, leg holder, a foot extension, and an anesthesia screen support, for example. In addition, a movable floor stand for supporting a surgical tray is generally placed in position next to the operating table for holding the instruments needed for the operation. This floor stand consists of a single vertical column mounted upon a forked base member and supporting a cantilevered frame for holding the surgical tray. The frame supporting the tray may be raised or lowered relative to the floor of the operating room by means of a hand crank.
When positioned adjacent the operating table, the conventional floor stand presents a number of serious problems. For certain operations, such as open heart, kidney and gall bladder for example, the presence of the floor stand crowds the surgeon and obstructs his freedom of movement. In certain instances, it may become necessary to move the floor stand, causing a shift in the location of the surgical tray with its instruments. In other cases, the location of the floor stand obstructs the view of the site of the operation to the assisting personnel. In cases requiring an unrestricted view of the site of the operation by the surgical team, the floor stand with its tray of instruments may be positioned beyond the reach of the surgeon, thereby requiring the instruments to be handled by a nurse.
Other problems are presented by the presence of the floor stand when it becomes necessary to raise or lower the operating table during the operation, which may require the simultaneous raising or lowering of the surgical tray with its instruments by assisting personnel. Additional problems arise when movement of operating room personnel may inadvertently cause an undesired movement of the floor stand with its tray of instruments, should personnel step upon or accidently kick the forked base member or lean against the stand during an operation.
The present invention overcomes the above serious problems by the complete elimination of the need for the floor stand, thereby resulting in an appreciable increase in working space surrounding the site of the operation while placing the surgical tray in a more suitable location within easy reach of the operating surgeon.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is the placement of a surgical tray, with its surgical instruments, in a position providing a minimum of obstruction to the operating surgeon.
Another object is to provide a universally adjustable frame assembly that may be conveniently and rigidly attached to an operating table for supporting a surgical tray in a position that the operating surgeon finds most efficient.
Another important object is to provide a frame assembly attached to an operating table for supporting both surgical tray and sterile screen in a relatively fixed position to the operating table as the operating table is raised, lowered, tilted or inclined.
A further object is to provide an adjustable frame assembly for supporting a surgical tray above the patient in a variety of locations as may be most suitable for the type of operation to be performed.
An additional object is to provide an adjustable open frame assembly for supporting a removable surgical tray which will result in a minimum of interference with, or obstruction to, the assisting personnel.